A Heart's Dilemma
by nalamacleod
Summary: Section 9 is sent to Thailand after nuclear weapons. Saito and Togusa are captured and tortured.
1. Summit of friends

A Heart's Dilemma

Chapter 1 Summit of Friends

Batou had his large cyborg frame sitting in the oversized plush sofa in the debriefing room with his cybernetic eyes watching the news on the big screen television. He was lifting weights in his usual fashion. The news was playing; it was about a plane that blew up in England. Two hundred plus lives were lost. While passing the terminal during take off the plane blew apart. Large pieces landed inside the terminal killing an unknown number of bystanders. Batou was used to incidents like this; he dealt with it almost on a daily basis with his job. He was former military and now worked for section 9. As an elite police force, Section 9 was to handle everything from serial murderers to terrorist cells.

"Just what the world needs, more airplane accidents. No wonder people have a fear of flying." Batou lightheartedly said aloud. He of course was not afraid to fly or affected by the images shown. Images of people where shown, some screaming for help, others motionless with white sheets over them.

"Rescue efforts are still being made inside the tower. It is unknown how many casualties there are at this time. No group has yet to claim responsibility for this travesty," the news anchor casually stated.

"_Batou, I need you and Togusa to meet me at the Prime Ministers office in thirty minutes. Bring a Tachikoma just in case," _the chief said urgently to Batou over the mind link.

"_Ya, sure Chief, no problem. Think of me already there."_ Batou smirked as he rose from the sofa. He turned off the television and made his way for the Tachikoma garage. "God, I hope my tank is ready. Just when I thought it was going to be a quiet week too," he thought to himself.

"Proto, is my Tachikoma ready yet" Batou barked out as he entered the garage. He was already upset with the bioroid seizing his tank all the time. He was steaming because Proto wanted to examine again to figure out if the natural oil Batou has been giving affected his Tachikoma.

"Yes Sir, it's cleared for work." Proto quietly replied. "I just finished."

"Its about time, I don't get why all you technicians always have to be messing with my Tachikoma." Batou snapped out then instructed to the think tank "Meet me outside by my car in five minutes."

"Aye Aye sir" happily replied the blue tank.

Batou then left to go see where Togusa was. They had to go meet with Aramaki at Prime Minister Kayabuki's office in less than twenty meets. As Batou departed the hall that lead away from the Tachikoma's garage, he noticed Togusa already standing by the elevators to the car park. The light brown-haired person had his head hanging down as he finished his conversation on the cell phone. He flipped the phone closed and slid it into his pants pocket.

"All set big guy?" Togusa asked without even glancing at Batou as he approached.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked a puzzled Batou.

"Who else clomps around here with boots like those?" Togusa jokingly responded. He then more somberly added "Plus, the Chief told just you and me to meet him. Any idea why just you and me were asked to attend?" He glanced up and looked at the taller man's face. Togusa staring at the other man's eyes could not get use to Batou's cybernetic eyes. The eyes did not resemble humans at all unlike the major's who had lovely normal appearing eyes.

"How the hell should I know? You met the women more times than me. We just better get our asses over there before the Chief rips us a new one." Just as Batou finished, the elevator doors binged open and the two agents entered.

Batou drove on the way to see the Prime Minister. He could not stand it when Togusa drives. To him, Togusa drives like an old woman, slow and steady. In addition, he wanted to make up for the lost time waiting for the Tachikoma who was following them.

As the car and think tank entered the parking garage, Togusa broke the silence. He had been too afraid to speak with Batou driving; he did not want to distract the cyborg.

"Are you sure the Chief wanted both of us in this meeting. It is just so strange. Hey, maybe she finally wants to thank you for helping save the day with the refugee problem last year." Togusa said with a smirk on his face.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Just hurry your skinny butt up so we're not late."

The two men then hurriedly made their way to the elevator leading to the office. Aramaki, a mature man slight in stature, was waiting for them as the lift doors opened on the twenty-third floor. He glanced toward his agents and walked to the meeting room without even acknowledging their arrival. The Chief took his seat at the table end's right hand side. Batou then sat next, followed by Togusa. Both of the field agents starred at their boss. They could tell something was troubling him. A minute later, grabbing the men's attention, the Prime Minister entered the room by herself carrying a stack of packets. She had an unpleasant expression and looked demoralized. She handed Aramaki the top packet of papers, gave one to Batou and handed Togusa the remaining stack.

"Thank you for coming on such sort notice. I realize you have important cases going Aramaki, but rest assured this will be your top priority." Kayabuki quickly exclaimed taking her seat at the head of the table. "Please take a look. This packet includes everything we know about this direr situation. The organization listed has just bought three nuclear weapons from the Russia Federation. They are a known threat to Japan and her allies. My cabinet and I believe they plan to use on of the bombs on Newport City. The Umibozu were deployed to prevent the sale just arrived back with this Intel ten minutes before I called you. Two teams were on a mission to Russia, and only one member has come back. The group they encountered refers to themselves as Nihon Sekigun. All we know currently on them is that they are hiding in Asia and the leader maybe a female cyborg. I am asking you to find those bombs and bring in the ringleader."

"Is this the same group that helped the Palestinian terrorist group destroy Jerusalem?" Togusa quickly asked recognizing the group's name. Not knowing the answer, the Prime Minister looked at Togusa and slowly focused her gaze upon Aramaki encouraging him to reply.

"Yes, I have heard they are that devious bunch. It is believed their goal is to start a world revolution and overthrow all of the monarchies and their allies. Section 9 will help you Prime Minister in whatever way we can. These individuals are unscrupulous characters and are not afraid to take human lives." Aramaki somberly said. Then he rose, bowed to the Prime Minister and quickly headed for the door. The other two men, questioningly glanced at each other, grabbed the papers and rose to follow their boss out of the room. At the door, they turned and bowed to the Prime Minister and left the office. The younger men caught up with Aramaki at the elevators, he was paging through the packet while waiting for the elevator going down.

"So Chief, have you dealt with this group before?" Batou asked, causing Aramaki to look up with a graven expression.

"No. I never dealt with them personally. However, the Major has right before she joined Section 9. She brought down one of their cells that bombed an Israeli aircraft here in Newport City. She was able to subdue them and bring in a few to stand trail. Dealing with the aftermath of that case is how I became aware of their transactions" Aramaki exclaimed matter of factly.

"I don't remember her ever working on a case like that. I thought she used me for all her missions. I feel so hurt by her leaving me out. I thought her and me went from the Chilean mission straight to section 9. And here she had other work. Women, always holding onto their secrets." Batou jokingly stated through his large grin.

"Batou this is not the time for your jokes." sternly said by an upset Aramaki. His two subordinates saw concern upon his face. Could it be that this case was not going to be easy, or was something else vexing him? "Meet me at head quarters for team debriefing in twenty minutes. Make sure everyone is there and has read the packets." The three men then stepped into the opening elevator and headed down to the cars. No one spoke as the lift descended to the parking garage. The two younger agents then sensed that their Boss had other things on his mind when he did not mention the new case at all. It was not like the Chief not to inform them fully of what they were dealing with. He already had already indicated he has familiar with this group. When the doors opened, Aramaki promptly stepped out and briskly walked to his car parked nearby.

As Aramaki hastily drove off, the two agents slowly walked to Batou's car. Yet, before they could enter the vehicle, the Tachikoma inundated them with questions. "So what did the Prime Minister want? Was that Aramaki that just drove off in a huff? Please oh please tell." The think tank hopping about quickly exclaimed at the two men. The men just looked at each other, both with a puzzled expression. Neither one wanted to answer the robot about their boss. His demeanor at the conference confused them. It was unlike Aramaki to be distracted before a meeting and then to up and leave before being dismissed.

Batou broke the silence as he entered the driver's seat, "Ask us later Tachikoma, and follow us back to head quarters." Then while driving Batou added teasingly to Togusa "So this was a complete waste of time. Plus, I didn't even need to drag along the think tank."

"I don't know, its something to see the Chief acting weird. I wonder if it's the case or something else that has him irked." Togusa gently asked. The two would remain silent for the rest of the drive back to base.


	2. eerie endeavors

Chapter 2 Eerie endeavors

Boma and Ishikawa were slouching next to each other on the sofa in front of the big screen TV. The sofa completely filled from end to end by their large physiques. Saito, Pazu, and the Major were casually seated in the armchairs around the front of the sofa. The Major, Motoko, sat there twilling her amethyst colored hair around her fingers. Her slender form casually reclining in the overly plush chair. Pazu sat in the large green chair near Boma's side of the couch; he had just lit a cigarette. Ishikawa stared at him longingly for a puff, but dared not to ask for one for he had just given up smoking. Togusa and Batou were the last to enter, as usual. Both chose to stand, and lean on the couch. With their added weight, the sofa began to give a low moan in protest to the weight. The whole team was assembled and waiting when Aramaki somberly walked in and stood in front of the large screen. He looked like his spirit was beaten, hit by a car and then smashed in a trash compactor. Everyone just stared at him in total disbelief. They had seen him upset and troubled before, but this took the cake. They all looked to their boss insight and for what actions they had to perform

"Major, I would like you to debrief the team about Nihon Sekigun. You are the only one here who has dealings with them in the past. I will leave everything up to you. You have complete control of this mission. If you need me, you'll have to use my cell. I have an emergency in England that I must attend. I have every faith in you that you all will solve this case in the utmost speed and assiduous way." Aramaki spoke those words so softly and quickly, the team just stared. He then turned, and hastily walked out the way he came.

After the Chief departed, Pazu took out another cigarette and light up. The rest of the team just stayed motionless. No one could believe the Chief. They were shocked that he announced he was leaving, just when a major case was breaking out, he was abandoning them. Something else major must have happened for Aramaki to leave in a time like this the team concluded to themselves.

"Pazu put that thing out. Listen up everyone we have a job to do no matter if the Chief is here or not. The Nihon Sekigun is a ruthless organization that loves to cause chaos with as many deaths as possible. If they are the ones we're going after, we're going to need everything we have" Motoko promptly stated. The female full cyborg then added, "It appears from the info given over by the Prime Minister that this group has three nuclear bombs and intends to use them on Japan. Most of its collaborators either died or were imprisoned. There is just a small number, mostly the leaders and a few new recruits who are on the loose. With their small numbers, they won't be able to move the weapons quickly or as easily."

"Major, the Chief told me and Batou that you captured some of them. Do you think they will cooperate with us?" Togusa asked interrupting the Major.

"One will one way or another. I plan talking to him first. If that goes nowhere, I will ghost hacking him to find out where the leaders are hiding. At this point, it's unclear which country they call home, but we know they are not in Japan yet. What is known, is that they are very devoted to each other. When they are threatened with capture, they turn to suicide. The members tend to be composed of families who have a beef with the monarchies of the world. Most of their comrades fought to the death, rather than be taken to prison," she slowly explained. Motoko looked at her team; she wanted to make sure all were paying attention. She then continued, "I was covertly made part of their organization for five months. My job was to take out the leaders. Nevertheless, I was compromised and forced to action. Of the 22 members, only 3 stood trail and were imprisoned all others perished." she paused, hung her head down. As she raised her head to look back at her team she went on to stress, "This group is extremely loyal to its leaders. Most underlings have been taken out so we are going to have a hard time finding them. Ishikawa and Boma, you two will come with me to Correctional Bureau of the Ministry of Justice and hack their system. We need them to let us see at least one of the three I brought back. The rest of you, take some down time to get ready for when we have our location. Remember time is not on our side. We must find this group before those bombs are smuggled in and set off. I need everyone to be ready to move out in 3 hours. "

Everyone acknowledged her in his own way. Boma and Ishikawa rose and followed the major to the dive room. The remaining members continued to sit or stand, knowing it would not take those three long. They were going to have to hack the Bureau to allow the Major an audience with the prisoners. Since the trouble with the refugees and Dejima Island, no prisoner was allowed to be seen. Luckily, the Major, Boma and Ishikawa were all great at hacking. Ishikawa sat down first and began stroking nervously stroking his curly beard. Something was troubling him. It was unlike the Chief to leave, what could be more important than a case like this. He read the packets Togusa brought back and new this issue was of the topmost urgency. When Boma and the major sat next to him, he gave her a questioning look. But he noticed right away that she was just as concerned as he was. He turned back to his computer, grabbed the headpiece and began the dive along with the other two. Within ten minutes of sitting in the green dive room, they were in the Bureau's system. The Major pointed out the weakest of the three men she wanted to question and they set up a meeting. The prisoners' main guard was easily ghost hacked and would not give her any difficulties while she would be there.

"Great, while I go see our friend, the two of you also get ready for the mission. Chances are finding the location will be easy; bringing the leaders in is a whole other assortment of problems. I am positive this scumbag will know something. I should have all we need in an hour or two," the major said plainly.

"Yes ma'am" Ishikawa replied robustly.

Once she left, Boma and Ishikawa rejoined the team lounging around in the briefing room on the sofa and chairs. Togusa was the only one who said he was leaving to go home. He wanted to see his wife, daughter and son before he left. With the way Section 9 goes, there was no telling how long he would be away. Moreover, Togusa's gut was telling him this operation was going to be trouble. He recognized that Nihon Sekigun were trouble. While he was a detective, Togusa heard of the terror the group acted upon the world. They were always in the news for terror attacks. Usually, if his memory was correct, it dealt with aircrafts and hijackings in the Middle East. He knew dealing with this group was going to be difficult. The thought of going home for a while was the only thing Togusa was looking forward towards. Seeing his wife, he hoped, would help alleviate some of his uncertainties. He quickly walked to his car and hopped in.

As Togusa's white Nissan pulled in the driveway, his daughter ran to it with delight. She was so happy to see her Papa. A few paces behind her were her mom, carrying her young brother. Togusa was overjoyed that his family rushed to meet him. Something was still nagging at him about this mission. Ever since the Chief left, things did not feel right. Yet seeing his family pushed away the pit in his stomach. As he exited his car, his daughter ran to him and hugged him. When his wife and son caught up, the little boy grabbed Togusa around the neck while his daughter remained clutched around his legs. His wife and children overjoyed that he was home, even if it was for a few hours. In spite of that, he could tell his wife knew something was up. After they all entered their residence, the kids ran to the TV and began to watch. Togusa's wife then looked at her husband with an extremely serious expression and asked softly "So how long will you be gone this time?"

Togusa hung his head down not wanting to look at her and quietly replied, "I don't know. I may have to be traveling so it could be for a few days." He slowly raised his head back up and starred at her with amazement. Togusa's wife knew something was wrong, but how could she tell? He had never told her what his job in Section 9 was really about anti-crime unit. Yet, her tone of voice showed how concern she was for him. His eyes met hers and he looked at her longingly. But then she looked away and began talking.

"I thought so. When you called and said you would be home in a little bit, I knew something was up. Its not very often we get to see you in the day light," his wife said with a sarcastic tone. Then she added with a little more kindness "You never get to see the kids awake anymore. I never even get to spend time with you. I never thought I would say this, but I wish you were a cop again. I often wish lately you'll quit and go back to being a detective." She then grabbed hold of him and buried her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms gently around her. The anger that she had been building since his call was turning in to concern. She knew he took this position for her and the kids. This job of his was a double-edged sword. It brought in so much more money and allowed her to be a stay at home mom. It was great always being with the kids, yet now her husband was constantly away. Plus, she knew he was in more danger now. Togusa had been coming home bruised, clothes either torn or bloodied up with someone else's blood. Even his demeanor had started to change over the last few months. When she's able to talk to him in person, he's quieter more withdrawn and seems depressed. But she could tell he still loved her with all his heart. He seemed to use all his spare time at work to call and talk to her or the kids. He was, still her Togusa. She was so happy to be holding him, smelling him, even talking to him pushed her anger away.

As he caressed her body and began to kiss her hair, she relaxed more and leaned her full body next to his. He had been missing her touch for so long. He could not even remember the last time he saw her awake. Togusa was always leaving particularly early in the morning and not returning until late at night. He slowly took her face into his hands and looked at her with his big brown eyes. Then he kissed her noise, her chin and then they were locked together by their lips. Everything Togusa had been thinking on his drive home vanished. All he could think about was his wife. The way she kissed him back and slid her hands from his shoulders down his back. He never bothered to answer her, and she never expected to be answered. They were both just so happy to be in each other's grasp. She then broke away and grabbed his left hand with her right. She told her daughter to watch her brother for a while and lead Togusa to their bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Two hours later Togusa emerged pulling his socks on. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of ice tea, and went back to his bedroom. His time at home was up already without spending much time with the kids. The plus side, he was reacquainted with his wife. She was just giving him a glowing look while lying in their bed. Then moved to grab the tea from him as he stood there just taking in her beauty.

"Togusa I am so glad you were able to come home, even for a short time. I miss you so much."

"I know. I am so sorry I can't be here more for you and the kids," he said as he looked around for his shoes. Then he said in a comforting voice, "I'll try not to be long. It should only be two or three days at the most."


	3. A place for wellbeing

Chapter 3 A place for wellbeing

Motoko wasted no time in getting to the prison. She knew time was of the essence and her informant was not going to give information willingly. As she entered the man's room, he was stunned he had a visitor. He just sat on his cot starring at the beautiful full figured female cyborg. The Major thanked the guard and asked to be left alone. Once the guard left, Taro began to clap his hands.

"I applaud your audacity for coming to see me. I never thought you would have the guts to show your face to me after what you did." Taro casually said, stopped clapping and spat out "How dare you come here. Don't think for one moment I will help you. I know what you want. You want the leaders. Well I won't tell so you might as well leave." He turned his head, not wanting to look at the girl who he had once called friend.

"Oh you will give me what I want." the major simply said as she leaned her body against the opposite wall of the cot. She slowly shifted her weight from her legs to her shoulders, pressing them flat against the wall. She then gave him a big smile and took a deep breath. He could not help but look at her again. She was still as beautiful as the day they first met.

Taro just starred at her. He watched as the Major lifted herself of the wall and approached him. She slowly sat her body next to his. He was so nervous; he turned his head slowly towards her and his eyes widened. Motoko then grabbed her output and plugged into his cyber brain. Right away, she began to ghost hack him. He still had all of the defenses put in place from the terrorists four years ago. The Major could tell it would not be too hard in ghost hacking him; it would just be time consuming even for someone of her talents. Twenty minutes later, she had what was needed and sped back to headquarters. With the long drive to the prison and back, she was cutting the time close to her own deadline.

As the Major was pulling in to the parking garage, Togusa was in right behind her. As she parked, he parked next to her.

"I am glad you're back in time. I would have been very upset if you made me wait," the Major simply said to Togusa.

"You know what they say, timing is everything. So did you get what we need?"

"Yes, we have to go to Thailand. I'll tell you the rest with everyone else." She merely said back as they entered the elevator.

When they got off, the rest of the team was still lounging around. As the Major and Togusa entered, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. Then Batou gave Togusa a big ass grin.

"Ishikawa get the tiltrotor aircraft ready. Everyone, we're going to Thailand. I will debrief while on board. We leave in five minutes," she ordered. No one wasted time, they all jumped up. Ishikawa ran to the docking bay while everyone else went to the armory. They all changed into their assault suits and loaded up on their favorite weapons.

"Well, I notice your taking something other than your Mateba" Batou teasingly said to Togusa.

"You know, I am proficient in other weapons big guy" Togusa sarcastically retorted.

"Batou give the kid a brake" Pazu interjected.

"Since when do you defend him Pazu? It's not like you to even talk much," Batou said turning to Pazu with a massive smile on his face.

"Are you children done? We have a mission to do, now get your asses on that ship and let's go" the Major exclaimed becoming inpatient with the boys and giving a look that could kill.

After they all loaded onto the airship and strapped in, Ishikawa took off. The Major then began to tell there the mind link what she learned. "_There are roughly about twenty known members left. They are holding out in an abandoned hospital in Thailand until they find passage to bring the in the bombs. They may have one or two figureheads, so we are going to split into two teams. Each team will have one Tachikoma. Pazu, Boma, you're coming with me. We'll start from the basement of the factory and work up. Batou, you take Saito and Togusa and work your way down from the roof of the main building of the hospital. Now remember this, they may have armored suits. So Ishikawa you'll have to park this bird on the heliport on the far side from us, but stay ready incase we need you and your shoulder-mounted cannon. Our objectives are to find and secure the three bombs, take all of the Nihon Sekigun into custody and most importantly, stay alive. Think we can all handle that," _The group then in one said yes.

The remainder of the flight to Thailand was quiet. Everyone was either checking and rechecking their weapons or in Batou's case, taking a nap.

"Batou" bellowed the Major. "Wake your ass up. Our ETA is ten minutes. Is everyone ready?"

As the aircraft approached the abandoned hospital, Batou let out a small gasp. He could not believe the size of the place. The main building must be at least sixteen stories and encompass three city blocks. Batou then surmised to himself, "This is like looking for a needle in a hay stack." He looked at his teams faces and could tell they were thinking the same thing. This is going to take awhile. Then he nodded to his team to prepare to jump out. Batou, Saito, Togusa and the Tachikoma then all jumped out the back hatch onto the roof. As they landed, each engaged their optical camouflage and spread out over the roof. Togusa paused to watch the tiltrotor aircraft move out and land on the other side of the building unloading the other team.

"Togusa, move your ass. Tachikoma, stay behind and watch our backs. Saito, Togusa spread out and keep in contact with the cyber link." Batou ordered then motioned to fan out. He entered the building first. That part was easy; there was no door to break down. The hallway leading down had enough light for him to see that it was clear. He proceeded down the stairs followed by Saito and Togusa. Then the think tank tried to follow.

"_Mr. Batou. Mr. Batou." _ The tank excitedly yelled over the cyber link." _I won't fit. The hallway is to narrow for me_."

"_Very well, go down to ground level and monitor our progress. Did you hear that Major, the hallways will be too small for the tanks_?" Batou said over the link.

"_Ya I got that. We just have to do without. It won't be the first time_" Motoko jokingly replied.

"_Major, you're breaking up. Did you hear me_?" Batou asked worriedly. "_Shit, she can't hear me. There must be too much interference from the building or a jamming device. Togusa, Saito, stay close, don't leave the floor until we have all swept our parts."_

"Sure big guy, don't you know I'll always be waiting for you." Togusa said with a smirk on his face. Batou turned and looked at the mullet haired man and smiled. He really enjoyed the banters he had with the kid. Even Saito broke into a smile before turning down the first hall on the right. Batou continued going straight and turned in time just to make sure Togusa went left. Slowly, Batou finished checking his part of the floor. Luckily, the building was bizarrely arranged in sections. Each section comprised of only a main hallway with one smaller hall running perpendicular to it. The only access to the floor was off the main hall. Section by section, Batou's team turned up nothing. He wished to himself that he were at least finding something. This was nerve reeking. As he finished searching his rooms, he went to the end of the hall and waited for Saito and Togusa by the door. Batou listened to and tried to hear if the next section had occupants. So far, they have not even finished on floor. As Togusa and Saito caught up to him, he noted the time. "_It's been forty minutes and we're still on the same floor. I sure hope the major is doing better_," Batou thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the Major and her team were fairing better. Their section that Ishikawa dropped them in was more spacious than Batou's halls. She was able to bring her Tachikoma with her. She and her team were in the industrious part of the hospital_. "So this place made cyber brains. I wonder what happened, they must have been pretty advanced to have this kinda set up,_" she thought. Within thirty minutes, Motoko's team was on their second floor already and still found no proof of this place being the hideout. But her worries having the wrong location came a second to early. For as she neared a connecting hallway, she heard a hum of voices and noticed around the corner was an armored suit guarding a room.

"Pazu, Boma, they're here alright._ An armored suit is around the corner, cover me and stay with the Tachikoma while I take it out" she_ ordered. She quietly crept around the corner and came upon the backside of the suit. Luckily, this was an older model and the occupants head remained unguarded. Motoko raised her weapon and shot the guard through the ear. As he went down, another guard down the hall noticed his comrade falling and started to fire randomly down the hall. The Major then dove to the ground, quickly returned fire, and nailed him in the chest. She was so grateful that she had the optical camouflage on that the second guard never saw her. Yet as the second guard fell, an alarm was sounding. Motoko could not easily hear it. The alarm seemed to becoming just from the guard's ear piece. She tried again to raise Batou on the cyber link, but no luck. He would just have to learn about the alarm himself. Just behind her, more gunfire opened up from her team backing her up. The team was turning down her hallway and where right behind her shooting at the approaching guards.

"It seems we found their nest. Their like cockroaches, they just keep on coming" Pazu remarked.

"Then we're just going to have to squash them all" retorted the Major. "_Ishikawa, can you hear me. Their main stronghold seems to be here on the first floor of the cyber brain plant. Can you relay that Batou and his team?" _the Major paused _"Ishikawa, come in." _She was starting to become worried. Motoko could not raise the other team or their escape vehicle. Yet, her ghost was telling her everything was okay so far. For it was her team after all that set off the alarms. Therefore, she reasoned, the rest of her friends must still be okay. No sooner did she finish her thought, than one of the guards leapt out of the room throwing a grenade towards her. The agents jumped back around the corner they came from just as the explosion rang out. The corridor they just leapt from collapsed separating them from the guards.

Batou and his team finally began searching their second floor. Togusa and Saito had already gone down their own hallways and in a different part of the building. This floor was larger, more spread out. The hallways were longer and had more offices. He had sent Togusa and Saito down the main hallway while he took the secondary one. To him, it appeared to start at the main hall and then curve out before ending at the main hall again. As Batou entered a large office, he noticed the large dusty windows. When he approached the windows to scan the room, he noticed armed men outside. They were loading boxes into waiting trucks. A fully loaded truck was already pulling away when Batou then saw the men load themselves into the remaining truck. Batou then opened fire upon the window, easily shattering it and allowing him to take aim at the last truck. Unfortunately, the men were already in the truck and none received a hit from the spray of bullets. However, the men in the trucks heard the bullets bouncing off the truck and looked out the back end at the building noticing Batou. As the last truck began to pull out, Batou heard a huge commotion coming from the floors below.

"God damn those bastards. They're blowing the place" Batou cussed out load. Just as he finished his sentence, the floor under him gave way. The walls and ceiling began to fall around him. He had no choice, so Batou jumped fifteen stories out the window. As he fell, Batou was able to correct himself so he would land on his feet. The only problem was that the rest of the building was falling along with him. When he landed, he smacked down hard on his feet and rolled. Then a filing cabinet and debris landed right on top of him knocking him out cold.

Togusa and Saito had just met up again when they heard the rumble from the basement. The loud roar and the shuddering of the building falling around them told them something was wrong. Saito looked at Togusa and they both began to run for it with Saito leading the way. Luckily, they were already at the end of the hall by the fire escape. Saito pushed open the doors and both men began to run up the stairs. They knew that the bottom was caving in first and had no chance if they went down. Both agents rushed up the stairs and made it to the roof just as it began to collapse. Ground gave way beneath their feet, swallowing them into the collapsing structure. Large fragments fell onto them, sending them into dark unconsciousness.

With the building collapsing, the last truck stopped to watch. The men in the back noticed out the open back end two men on the roof of the doomed building and pointed them out to their leader. As she watched the men try in vain to save themselves, she noted that they had a chance and could still be alive within the rubble.

"Go and bring them to me. They may have survived. I want to know how they found this place and who they are," she ordered to three young men. The acolytes wasted no time and jumped out of the truck. They ran to the remains of the building and rummaged through the debris. The tallest of the men quickly found what they were looking for. Both Togusa and Saito appeared to be knocked out, banged up a bit, but alive. As the three dragged the section 9 members to the truck, one pointed out another man was laying spread eagle lifting his head on the pavement on the other side of the rubble.

"He's no matter to us. We'll get what I need from these two. Besides, the rest of their team will be here shortly. They were in the industrious part that did not blow. We need to get out of here." With that last order, the truck drove off into the settling dust.

As Batou came to, he heard men talking and rummaging through the debris. Slowly, his sight came back and he raised his head. While began moving, he saw three men dragging what looked to be bodies to the truck he was just shooting at. He continued to stare at the bodies because something seemed wrong. Then it dawned on him, those were not just bodies that was his team. Realizing that, Batou forced himself up. His body, aching everywhere did not want to comply. Seeing his friends loaded in to the truck caused him to will his body to move anyways. Yet, as he reached his feet, the truck began to speed off. The dust from the building was so thick, Batou could then no longer see the truck. He stood there dazed at what just happened. His friends dragged away by a ruthless enemy and he could not stop it. Batou fell to his knees and screamed aloud "NOOOOOOO" before totally collapsing to the ground with his head in his hands. Then he heard more noises coming from the rummage. As he looked at the moving rubble, his Tachikoma emerged.

"Boma, Pazu, do you see anything" the Major questioned.

"No Major nothing it's all quiet. There is too much dust. Plus it's all blocked off" replied Pazu.

Then they all felt it. The building began to shake and they heard a loud roar. A large dust bloom from the opposite direction then gushed their way. Immediately the Major knew what was happening. No wonder all the guards were gone. They rigged the building to blow. Motoko began running to the drop point. That was where she had told Ishikawa to go if anything went wrong. "Pazu, Boma get to the drop point ASAP," she barked at them while running with the Tachikoma on her heals.

As she ran out of the building and approached the drop point, Major saw Pazu and Boma behind the Tachikoma. Then they all looked up and saw the tiltrotor aircraft landing. She was so happy that Ishikawa, Pazu and Boma were all right.

"_Ishikawa, were you in contact with Batou or his team_?" she asked panicky.

"_No Major, I parked this bird in the clearing as you said. I was out of contact with both of you_" he replied. Then he lowered the back hatch allowing the Major and team to board. "I'm so grateful to see you guys. I could hear the building go from where I was parked," he told them as they entered.

"Get us to where you dropped of the other. I think they were in the part that collapsed," she ordered.

As Ishikawa took off and the men strapped themselves in, they all could see what remained of the hospital. Only the section that the Major and her team occupied held up to the explosive forces. Every other structure of the hospital flattened to dusty rubble. As the aircraft flew higher, the settled dust from the explosion rose again. Visibility dropped and the wreckage disappeared. Then Ishikawa began to set her lower as quickly as she had gone up. Through the dust could see that the building imploded upon itself. Ishikawa looked for a safe place to land. The roof he used the last time was unusable, and then he noticed the parking lot. Yet something was moving.

"Batou" exclaimed the Major. "That dog could survive anything." Ishikawa lowered the back hatch again and Batou along with the think tank jumped aboard.

"Hold on Batou, I have to find a safe place to land" Ishikawa yelled to the back.

"Don't bother" Batou somberly said.

"What do you mean? We have to get Saito and Togusa. Even if they didn't make it, we have to retrieve their bodies," Motoko stated as she glowered at Batou.

"The bastards took both of them. I saw them dig them out and drag them to a truck. It's all my fault. I just did nothing but watch," Batou confessed as he took his seat. Then he shook his head and dropped it into his hands. His body language portrayed that the guilt was ripping him apart. The team noticed he looked defeated and depressed. It was unlike Batou to look so miserable.

"What kind of truck? Did you get a plate number?" Motoko asked with a concerned voice while pacing.

"The dust was too thick, I couldn't see much," Batou stated through his hands. He paused, took a deep breath and lifted his head saying, "I failed them. I saw those men dragging them and I hesitated. I should have started blowing their fucking heads off as soon as I heard them shifting the debris. I just laid there and did nothing. It's my damn fault those two were taken."

"Batou" Motoko said as she lowered her body and brought herself face to face with him "get a hold of yourself. I know you and that you would have saved them if you could have. Now pull yourself together and help us find them." The Major then lifted herself up and turned to face the rest of the team. "Alright everyone, we're going to split up. Ishikawa, Boma I want you hack the prison and gain access again to the other two prisoners. I need you two to then go and personally hack them for more safe house locations. Pazu, take Batou and the Tachikomas and find out if anyone has seen those trucks coming and going from the hospital. I'm going to try to get a hold of the Chief. Ishikawa let them off now and then head to our Thailand hideaway."


	4. Nuisance of sorrow

Chapter 4 Nuisance of Sorrow

Saito suddenly awoke to sudden pain across the left side of his face. He opened his eye and lifted his head. The room was dimly lit, but he could still observe his attacker's appearance. The tall man standing in front of him wore army fatigues with a side arm. Disfigured on his face and hands from recent burns, the man looked gruesome. As Saito became a where of his surroundings, he noticed his hands chained together above his head. He was hanging from the ceiling with just his pants on. Then his guard spoke softly "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He paused, and waited for Saito to answer. When no reply came, the man's voice deepened and more threateningly repeated his question. Saito again said nothing and looked to the ground. "Answer me, or I'll be forced to use what ever methods necessary to get you to answer me. I'll ask again, who you are and what you are doing here." Yet again, Saito said nothing.

The guard then walked to what appeared to be a table and picked something up with each hand. As the man returned to Saito, he notice what the guard was carrying. In his hands, the man had a bullwhip and a bucket full of liquid. When the guard was right in front of Saito, he calmly asked his question again. When he did not get his an answer, he set the bucket on the ground and uncoiled his four-foot long whip. He took a step back and then began to lash out at Saito. The first lash struck Saito across his chest, instantly cutting through his flesh. Yet all Saito did was flinch slightly. After five blows with the whip, Saito's tormenter again asked the bloodied hostage his question.

With no reply given, the man then dipped his whip into the bucket. "Don't worry, its not acid or anything, its just salt water." Then with the dripping whip, he lashed his prisoner. This time, when the salt mixed with the new and previous lacerations, Saito winced more and pulled hard at his restraints. The guard paused again after lashing Saito five times; he restated his question and still got no reply. This went on for a little over two hours leaving the guard exhausted. Saito slashed from head to toe and bleeding heavily from deep cuts across his back and chest. The guard recoiled his whip and set it back on the small table, then took the bucket and lifted over Saito's head. He began to poor the liquid over his captive. As the salt water washed away the blood, it entered the cuts burning Saito causing him to give a small cry of pain. His skin felt as if millions of knives were slicing into him. As the water trickled down his bleeding body, Saito gazed upon his tormentor wondering what was going to happen next.

Then he asked the question again, with still no reply so the scarred man staggered to the door and began to leave. Suddenly he stopped in the doorframe. Removing the knife strapped to his belt, he flung it at the bonded man. The blade sunk deep into Saito's abdomen on the right side. Not wanting to show his discomfort, Saito grimaced as he held in his scream. Unhappy his victim did not shriek, the guard left the room with the dagger still in his target.

"Wake up" Togusa heard softly through a daze. His head was pounding and the voice was hurting his ears. "Wake up" he heard again, only this time the voice was seductive. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on the person in front of him. Yet his eyes did not want to work, everything was all blurry and the room was so dark. Togusa blinked hard and reopened his eyes trying to refocus. This time, he was able to see a lovely woman standing in front of him. He tried to shift his body only to discover his arms chained above him supporting his weight. He, like Saito, was hanging from the ceiling with only his underwear on. "Good, your awake, tell me what you were doing at the hospital" the women asked in a pleasant voice.

"Why should I tell you anything? You have me hanging from the ceiling, you don't seem to be on my side" he brazenly stated to his controller.

"Bold aren't you. No matter you will tell me. I could just ghost hack you, but I prefer to use the old methods of interrogation." she paused then snidely added "Your friend with the eye patch didn't want to tell us anything either." She slowly paced in front of Togusa. He looked around the room as she walked from wall to wall noticing the room was rather a tiny, dirty old cell. However, the instant she said friend Togusa fixed his eyes upon her. She noticed his concern over his friend and of handily said "don't worry; he's not dead, yet anyways."

With those words, Togusa became infuriated, pulling at his chains he tried to lunge for the cold hearted woman spitting out "Don't you touch him you bitch. You stay away from him."

"Or what, you'll stare at me. You're at my mercy. You live only because I am allowing it" she coolly said while grabbing Togusa by the jaw and starring into his eyes. Then she threw his head back releasing his jaw, spun around and asked in a hostile voice, "What were you doing at the hospital?"

"Go to hell" Togusa bluntly retorted as he lifted his head to look at the woman. Hairs on the back of his neck rose as dread settled into his stomach. He noted that when she held him, her fingers were immensely strong. Thinking on that he noted the way she appeared. Her body was very similar to the Majors except it was shorter and not as attractive in the face. He promptly concluded she too, must be a full cyborg like the Major.

"I was hoping you would say that" the cyborg coolly said through a large smile as she turned to face Togusa. As she stared at him, he became more worried about his own safety. Her eyes had a coldness that revealed she took pleasure in giving pain. She walked to the opposite wall's table. Picking up a can of water, she turned and threw the water at Togusa, dousing him. Next, she picked up a metal rod with what looked to be a fork sticking out of the far end. As she casually walked towards Togusa, she dragged the rod with the fork on the ground. Sparks flew from the end releasing volts of electricity. Seeing that, Togusa's eyes widened in fear.

"Now, before I go any further, tell me what I want to know" she arrogantly asked. All she received back was a defiant stare. She slowly lifted the rod and prodded Togusa in the stomach just below his belly button. Waves of electricity passed in to him sending him into convolutions. His body stopped shaking as she withdrew the rod. Hanging there, Togusa dropped his head and breathed in heavily. Leaning towards his face she asked, "How bout you tell me now. IF you don't, I will just raise the settings on how much electricity you receive. "

Togusa slowly raised his head, looked at his tormentor and spat upon her smiling face. "Very well you'll just have to taste the second setting now" she snidely remarked wiping the spit from her right cheek. Raising the rod, she turned the dial on the handle. Then she stabbed him under his right armpit with it. Togusa winced in pain, his body shuttered with the current flowing into it. Finally, relief came when the cruel cyborg extracted the rod. Sweat began to drip down Togusa's body burning his eyes and wounds from the fork. His skin burned from the stab of the fork and the flow of the current. A click then came from the rod, indicating she turned up the current again. She glanced at him trying to think of where to poke him next. Finding her spot, she elevated the stick and slammed it into his throat. Between the force of the blow and the stream of electricity, Togusa's head snapped back. All he could see was flashes of light as his body trembled from the pain and current. When she removed the prod, Togusa gasped trying to breath. Gradually, he brought his head forward and coughed trying to get more air into his empty lungs.

"Come now, I want to hear you scream" she whispered into his ear. Pulling back she continued, "It's no fun if you don't scream. On the other hand, you could just answer my question. Now be a good boy and do at least one of those things."

Togusa hung there staring at the ground. Heart racing, skin burning and dripping wet, he could not think. Little by little, air filled his lungs as he gasped for air. He heard another click and his heartbeat quickened. Then he felt the metal fork slam into his lower back. The force of voltage hurled his body forward until his chains jerked him back into the rod harder. While his body shuddered from the energy, Togusa released a mournful scream. Getting what she wanted, the cruel cyborg disconnected the stick from him. "I knew you could be a good boy. Now tell me why you were at my hospital," she teasingly asked. As his flesh screamed in agony, Togusa bit his lip refusing to give up an answer. "Very well you stubborn fool. I'll just turn the setting to full power. You're already taking half power, maybe a full blast will loosen your tongue more" she spitefully retorted.

Even as he heard her set the rod to full power, Togusa obstinately refused to answer.Yet hearing the clicks go by, the anticipation of the pain to come distressed him. He knew he was not as strong as Saito or the others. He had never been through torture like this and did not know how long he could last. Before he knew it, the metal rod was jammed into his stomach sending waves of electricity into him. Togusa's body violent shook causing his wrists to bleed from the bindings. He was in so much pain from the electrical energy and cut from the fork that he couldn't scream even if he wanted to. His lungs cried for air, but could not take a breath. As the pain built in his body, Togusa began to lose vision and drifted in to unconsciousness.

With Togusa knocked out, the woman stepped out into the corridor. Waiting for her, was the guard that whipped Saito. As she walked out, the man calmly stated, "I hope you had luck. I got nothing from my guy. So I've let him sit for a while. I think he was professionally trained for this type of situation."

"My captive will brake. He seems softer skinned than yours." she said smiling at her colleague. "He's unconscious now, but I should be able to break him when he wakes."

"What should we do with mine?" the man asked

"Do what ever you want. Just don't kill him yet. He may help in breaking the younger one." she replied with a smirk. With that response, the man walked back into Saito's room lively.

Saito looked up as the same terrorist walked in. "I thought you gave up.," he rebelliously said.

"Well, I thought I'd spend sometime with your young friend. He's not as trained as you, is he?" as the man asked this, Saito lunged toward him pulling at his restraints.

"What have you done to him you sick bastard?"

"I think I hit a nerve. You seem to be upset about your friend. Would you like to see him, I could drag his body over here. I think he'll be unconscious for a while." mischievously said by the tormentor as he snatched the knife from Saito's gut. Saito just stared at the happy man. He did not want to give into what the man desired, but also yearned to know if this guy could be for real. "Don't answer, I'll show you anyways." he said to Saito walking out the door wiping his blade on his pants.

He walked out and waved for another guard sitting in the corridor to help him. Together they entered Togusa's room and unhooked him. Dragging him under the shoulders, they took him to Saito's room. As they entered, Saito intently looked at the three men entering. Right away, his sight fell onto Togusa's lifeless body.

"What have you done to him?" Saito demanded in a slow, low voice. Instead of a response, the men backed up out of the room with their burden. A minute later, Saito's tormenter returned alone.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Why were you at the hospital?" he asked. Saito, not wanting to answer, turned and looked at the opposite wall. "Well, answer me or something more drastic will happen to your friend." Waiting for a reply, he slapped gauze to Saito's wound and taped it to him.

With that last threat, Saito softly said, "we were looking for explosive material."

"See, that wasn't that bad. Now don't you like it better when I don't have to strike you?" He paused and looked at his prisoner. "No matter, I don't believe you anyways. My boss will just beat it out of your friend when he wakes up." With those words, Saito stared at the man unable to collect himself to respond due to his building anger. The man then turned and walked out slamming the door behind him.

As Togusa came to, his head throbbed so hard he could not remember anything. As he opened his eyes, he realized he was lying down on a surgical stainless steel table. He was strapped down that he could not move anything including his head. He had straps running across his head, chest, each wrist and ankle and just above both knees. Unable to tell what hurt more, Togusa wished he could reach the Major. Moving his glaze around, he tried to figure out where he was and had happened. Slowly he remembered the female cyborg electrocuting him and passing out. Then panic entered his aching brain when he remembered the building blowing up. "Could the others have survived? Could they be here imprisoned like me and Saito?" he quietly wondered. Worried, he closed his eyes. Not wanting to cope with the pain, his body sent him into unconsciousness.

Flinching into his restraints, Togusa woke to a burning sensation between his toes. As he opened his eyes, he could smell the scent of burnt flesh. "Welcome back. I take it you felt the burning cigarette between your toes. If you don't like that, all you have to do is tell me what I want to know," the cyborg responded. Not hearing any reply, she burned Togusa between the remaining toes. "That must hurt because it sure does stink. All you have to do is talk, if you do, then I'll stop and not do this to your one eyed buddy."

Curling his nose at the smell of his burnt flesh, Togusa pushed his head into the table. He could not think of what to do. His body throbbed so badly and he could not desire Saito to go through the same thing. Then his other foot jerked as the cruel woman began to burn him. Tears began to swell in his eyes as he questioned what he should do.

"Alright, next phase coming up" she said as she light a new cigarette. She walked around the table to Togusa's right side and pushed the cigarette into his neck right below the ear. He bit his lip and shied away as far as the restraints would allow. Then she repeatedly burned him around his chest and stomach. When her weapon burned up, she walked to the table selecting a six-inch long narrow pick along with what looked like a tack hammer. Gracefully she walked towards Togusa's head, her smile growing larger as she approached. Horror rose in him as his tormenter put the pick to his mouth, thrusting it deep inside till it hit his back teeth. He tried clenching his teeth tight with all his might to keep his mouth shut and not let the rusty tool into him, but her strength was too great. Gradually he opened his mouth, trying to get the vile taste of oxidation away from his tongue. Watching her raise the small hammer, Togusa squenched his eyes together hard, waiting for the hammer to drop. The instant he heard the hammer hit the metal pick, sharp pain gushed within his entire mouth. Two of his top left side molars shattered as the pick entered. Agony radiated from the rusty object infused into the roof of his mouth. With a sharp tug, the woman removed the pick, sending a flow of blood down Togusa's throat. Gagging, he tried to turn his head while struggling for breath. Once he was able to breathe, using his tongue, Togusa spat out a great amount of blood splattering the giddy cyborg.

Angrily, she bent to her ankle removing a small knife. Grabbing his right hand, she forced him to spread out his fingers, and then she plunged him right through the middle of his hand. He howled in pain tugging at his chains. "Still not the reaction I want" said in a calmly way.

She yanked out the knife, ripping his flesh more. Thoughtlessly, the cyborg drove the blade into his right shoulder. Togusa could hear it scrape against the bone. Abruptly she withdrew the knife and forced it into his upper left thigh then the right. As his blood flowed out of his wounds, Togusa began to be light headed. The pain in his skull seemed to diminish. Before he felt the next stab in his left arm, Togusa was down for the count.


	5. Exploration

Chapter 5 Exploration

Ringing, that was all she was getting trying to contact Aramaki. Her frustration was starting to show. They were out of ideas and needed their boss back. For the last three hours, Motoko strived to get in touch with the Chief. Even before they set out for Thailand, the Major struggled to reach Aramaki. She never got a hold of him to inform him they were heading abroad.

Without warning, her mind link went off, startling her. "_Major report your location. I see you have been trying to contact me,_" the stern old man asked.

"_We are in Thailand. Intel showed that they group was hiding out in an abandoned hospital. While we explored the place, a bomb went off. Togusa and Saito were then taken hostage. So far, that's about all we know." _she replied quickly.

"_I'll be at our Thailand safe house in less than an hour, have the remaining team assembled and geared up_."

"_Yes sir_." the Major softly replied to the Chief after which she disconnected with him. Then she linked with Pazu asking "_Pazu, have you and Batou found anything out yet?"_

"_Major, there maybe something. A group of kids hung around the hospital from time to time. Chances are they saw the trucks coming and going." _Pazu informed his team leader. Taking in a deep breath and looking at Batou, he continued "_Major, I'm concerned over Batou. His actions are reckless. He is hostel to the witness' scaring them causing them not to want to talk_."

"_I'll talk to him. Both of you are needed at the safe house in thirty minutes. The Chief will be here. You can find those kids after the debriefing," _she softly said.

Floorboards creaked as Batou shuffled his way into the dining room of the rundown mansion. Not paying attention, he tripped over an old torn rug. Everyone in the room turned to watch him stumble before regaining his balance. Normally someone would have laughed to see the giant military man stagger, yet all distressed with the thought of their missing comrades. Embarrassed, Batou rounded his shoulders and slowly walked to an empty chair next to Pazu at the table. Once he sat down, he glanced around looking at all the somber faces. Aramaki had arrived sitting at the head of the table just before Pazu and him entered. On the Chief's right-hand side, quietly sat the Major who was facing the disheveled Ishikawa. Boma sat next to Ishikawa and crosswise from Pazu. With Batou seated, Aramaki glanced at his remaining team and calmly confessed to them.

"I must apologize for leaving you before this mission. It was selfish of me to go when I was needed here." Dropping his head, he could not bare to look them in the face then meekly went on "We all feel guilty over what has happened to Saito and Togusa. However, our first priority is finding those bombs. Granted it maybe the same team that has both, but we must not get side track." He took a deep breath composing himself. Then he looked at Motoko and everyone else in turn in the face. "Please let me explain my selfish actions to you. My missing brother's niece was flying to Japan from England. Her plane was the one that was attacked the other day. After I left you, I flew to England to discover how and why the plane exploded. What I discovered there is that the same party you have been tracking are the perpetrators. They attacked that plane because a member of the English royal court was to be on board. The organization has grown substantially the past few months. I ascertained that there are at least three fractions of the group. Upon learning this, I immediately flew back to Japan. Then found out you were in Thailand. The Major has filled me on what has happened and where we stand." Pausing, Aramaki pursed his lips. Dumbfounded, the Section 9 members could only look intently upon him. "I hope all of you can forgive me for abandoning you."

"Huh" Batou angrily said under his breathe.

"Major," Aramaki continued acting like he did not hear Batou "I want you to go track the leads about our missing men. Find out if their capturers are the Nihon Sekigun who have the bombs. Ishikawa, you and Boma are to catch a plane back to Japan and finish hacking those two prisoners. Pazu, hit the streets and find out if anyone here in Thailand know anything about plans for bombing airplanes. Everyone get going."

Batou sat in his chair staring at Aramaki as the others left the table. When those two were in the room alone, Aramaki let out a deep sigh of relief. As he looked upon Batou's face, he could see anger rising in the man. "Batou" the Chief said in a stern voice, "I must know if you can handle an assignment. I realize it was your team that was taken, but you can not blame yourself or any other member of Section 9."

"I can handle my job just fine" impatiently retorted back.

"You must change your attitude. Don't think for one moment you acting like this is going to help. Your friends need you to be yourself. Only then will we be able to save them and do our jobs." Trying to stress his point, Aramaki rose and moved closer to Batou. "I confess, I know how you are feeling for I blame myself. But we have to put our feelings aside."

"Chief, just let me do my job. Give let me find them. I have to get them back." Batou begged with desolation in his voice.

"Very well, but you must rein yourself in. Catch up to the Major, I believe she is outside waiting for you." replied the boss, folding his hands on the table. Immediately Batou stood up knocking his chair into the wall behind him. Gallantly he walked to his waiting partner outside.

Meeting the Major outside, he has a colossal smile upon his face. In reply, the Major smiles back at him and both enter their Tachikomas to head back to the demolished hospital. As the neared the ruined building, Major's Tachikoma pointed out some kids rummaging in the rubble.

"Good work Tachikoma, those just may be the kids we need to talk to." she congratulated her think tank.

When the kids spotted the tanks approaching, some froze with horror. Other, mostly the older children, ran as quick they could in the opposite direction. Seeing the fleeing kids, Batou ordered his tank to use leap over them and cut them off. Knowing how Batou was going to react, the Major stopped her tank at with the scared children and slowly exited the pod. Calmly she spoke to the kids with a quiet voice, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We're just trying to find our friends." Even with the Major lowering herself to the kids' height, they shook with fear. The kids were too terrified to answer any questions she had.

Batou, on the other hand was being more aggressive with his kids, or rather he had the teens. When his tank cut off the kids, he jumped out and stayed behind the group. The lot of six teens then stopped. Raising his arms slowly to indicate he was unarmed, he walked towards the group. With a deep slow voice, he said, "I just want to know where my friends are. No harm will come to you. I just need to know if you saw who has been at the hospital lately."

The eldest of the two boys stepped forward, asking "Why should we tell you anything?"

"Because I'll leave with my tank as soon as you tell me" Batou angrily replied.

"You promise you'd leave" the other boy meekly asked

"I promise, I just need to know to help my friends" was answered back in a concerned voice. Then he added, "I need to find those who had been staying here. I know they had two trucks with writing on them. Can any of you describe the trucks or the people?"

"We all know those people. Those bastards kicked us out when the set up camp here three months ago. They forced us to live outside again." resentfully the first boy said. He gave a small snort and continued, "The trucks had a toy makers name on them. I can't remember which toy."

Slowly stepping out from behind the young man, a blonde girl added, "I remember the name. It was the old Licca doll on the truck. I know for sure because I always wanted one of them."

"Thanks for your help." Batou said, waving his hand goodbye.

"Hey" the older boy yelled. "Their leader was a female cyborg. She was the one who ordered them to throw us out."

"Really?" Batou asked as he lifted his right hand to his chin, stroking it. "You guys have helped me immensely." Just before reentering the Tachikoma's pod, Batou tossed the kids enough money to buy them food for a year.

Heading back to the waiting Major, Batou contacted her using the link, "_I got a name from the trucks they used. It's a toy called Licca. Ever hear of it?"_

"_Ya, I remember that toy. I had one while growing up."_

"_Awww, did you play dress up and house Major?" _he asked mischievously.

"Chief" Motoko said into her cell phone. "We got a name of a toy company where they may be hiding. It's called Licca."

"That's good news Major. I'll have Pazu look up their address for you. He just returned. From what he gathered, it seems the terrorists who have our boys are the same group who has possession of the bombs." The chief sighed and went on "report back here to base and regroup."

"Yes sir, we should be there in twenty minutes." Hanging up, the Major ordered her tank back to the base with Batou's following hers.


	6. Old Friends

Chapter 6 Old Friends

As Batou and the Major entered the dining room, Aramaki and Pazu were waiting. Taking the same seats again, the Chief began the meeting. "Ishikawa has informed me that the two prisoners he and Boma were going to question have committed cyber brain suicide. Instead, when they reached the prison, they hacked Taro as the Major had done. They were unable to uncover additional information. Our only link to their location is the toys name. Pazu inform us of your findings, please."

"The toy Licca was made at many locations and distributed throughout Asia. All of their factories except for one have been abandoned. Of those closed, one is here in central Thailand. By truck, it's about an hour away. The layout of the building" Pazu said as a hologram of the building appeared in the middle of the table "is large, but not as large as the hospital." After he finished, the members directed their attention solely upon the schematics.

"This doesn't look like a factories layout," the Major noted.

"That's because it was first a prison," replied Pazu.

"A prison?" she softly repeated.

"With a place like that, they could be hiding Togusa and Saito anywhere." Batou stammered out

"Yes, and that's why you're going to have to hit them fast and hard." Aramaki turned and looked at the Major. "Remember, your first priority is securing the nuclear bombs, then the retrieval of our missing agents." He then proceeded in explaining how the three members were going to storm the building along with the Tachikomas.

Togusa roused with his mouth dry and trouble breathing. Slowly opened his mouth and tried to take in a deep breath. Suddenly he began choking as cotton lodged to the back of his throat. Managing to dislodge the cotton, Togusa was able to take deep breaths. Once his breathing normalized, he opened his eyes and tried to see where he was again. He appeared to be the first room they had him in imprisoned. Again, he was hanging by the chains binding his wrists. Moving his legs, he noticed they were not bound. Tenderly, he shifted his weight from his left side to the right. Both legs trembled as he used his aching muscles.

"I must apologize for the cotton," the female voice said behind him. He startled as she spoke to him, she went on "we had to stop the bleeding. I didn't want you to die on me yet." She walked around him and looked him in the face. As Togusa stared at the cyborg, he could not see her as clearly as earlier. His head was pounding, every inch of his body screamed in pain. He tried to say something to the cruel woman, but his voice would not come out. Taking note that he could not speak, the wicked woman turned to leave.

Trying again to speak before she left, Togusa whispered "why". He paused taking a breath, "Why are you doing this."

Upon hearing him speak, she halted, turned, and looked at him. Replying "I do this because I can. If you remember, I gave you a choice to answer my question. You chose not to, or have you changed your mind." Turning again, she walked to him. "Are you going to answer me now? Who are you and why were you at my hospital?"

Togusa dropped his head and took a deep breathe not wanting to answer. An evil smile crept onto the evil woman's face as she noticed her hostage was braking. She walked to the door and motioned the man outside to enter. Elated, the blemished man walked into the room carrying his whip. Uncoiling his flog, he looked at his boss. She nodded in reply to his glance. Seeing her approval, he lashed out at Togusa. Searing pain spread across his bare back. Surrendering, Togusa began to whisper "my team was sent into find three bombs."

Happy her victim was talking, she merrily asked, "Who is your team?"

"We're members of Section 9" he said with a trembling sound. As she asked more questions, Togusa submissively replied to everyone.

Five minutes after the Chief finished revealing the assault plans, the three remaining members were on the tiltrotor aircraft. An operator Aramaki had brought with him was piloting the heavy aircraft. Within a few minutes, the aircraft would be coming upon the factory. Everyone aboard the aircraft was either loading their weapons or inspecting them. Suddenly they were thrown about the cabin as alarms rang out . the operator sent the helicopter into a noise dive to the ground avoiding a missile.

Picking herself off the floor, the Major barked out to the operator "open the back hatch." Then over the link she contacted Aramaki. "_Sir, they know were coming. The aircraft is under attack. I'm having the team jump for it. We may_…" While she was talking, the Major was cut off from the link. She tried again to reach her boss, but could not get through. Not missing a beat, she went on to tell her team, "Everyone, prepare to jump."

Together, the two Tachikomas, Pazu, Batou and the Major jumped out the hatched. Luckily, they didn't have far land. When they landed, it was on top of the northern end of the facility. Unfortunately the Major's Tachikoma landed and fell through the roof. As he plummeted down, his front two legs broke off rendering him useless. Upset the remaining team looked up to see the aircraft's condition, a bright light flashed as the tiltrotor ignited into a ball of flames. Parts sent flying across the day breaking skyline. They had surmised that the prisoners would be in the southern wing and the bombs held either there or in the western wing. As they spread out across the roof, everyone engaged their optical camouflage so the enemy could not see them. Trying to use the cybernetic link, the Major called Batou. It worked; the grateful Motoko proceeded to tell him to search the southern wing for their friends. "_And I'm taking your Tachikoma_" she added. Batou looked at her to give her a smile she couldn't see before running south. He preferred the tank protecting her than himself he thought as he ran down a stairway to the top floor.

The Major, Pazu and the Tachikoma turned west to search for the bombs. As they found the stairway entrance leading down, they caught sight of three guards on alert. Quickly taking aim, both Motoko and Pazu shot the men dropping them to the ground. Reaching the door, Pazu opened it standing on the left side, as the Major jumped in front from the right side to scan for guards. Seeing none, she led the way down to the next floor.

When the two agents approached the exit, they paused listening for enemies. Hearing nothing the Major again took point and headed down the hallway. A short distance they noticed a pair of guards pacing the intersection. Motoko silently lifted her weapon and shot each one in the head. The second guard struck before he even heard the first bullet. Clearing the junction, the Major continued in the same hall. Pazu turned to the right and the Tachikoma turned to the left.

Quickly realizing he had the worst section to search; Pazu encountered an armored suit. Stopping suddenly in his tracks, Pazu slid into an open room as the suit began to shoot on him. A spray of bullets passed over his head narrowly missing him. Hearing the armored suit approach his room, he launched a Fragmentation grenade at the other man. As the grenade made contact with the suits face shielding, it exploded toppling the man backwards. In a blink of the eye, Pazu was on top of the suit bombarding it with a multitude of rounds. Being an older model of armored suit, it could not withstand the assault. Blood poured out of the joints indicating the occupant was dead. Not wanting to wait for the dead operates friends; Pazu continued his search of his sector.

Unfortunately, Pazu didn't get very far before running into more sentries. Not seeing the large group of men at the end of the hallway, Pazu came under fire. Still concealed by the optical camouflage, Pazu had tripped an alarm as he moved. The guards fired randomly down the corridor. Able to see his targets, Pazu returned fire hitting most of the guards. Of the two he missed, one was able to shoot him in his left shoulder. Angered by being slightly wounded, he sent a barrage of bullets at the remaining foes clearing himself passage.

Cautious, the Major searched her area. Everything was quiet, too quiet for her liking. She was approaching the south sector of the facility as she finished her search. Thinking to herself she stated, "I should be running into Batou soon. Hopefully he has found something by now. Maybe everyone should report their findings." She proceeds to raise her team over the cyber link "_Team, report."_

Gleefully the Tachikoma was the first to reply, "_Major, I'm still scanning, but haven't found anything. It's been rather boring."_

"_Then you should have taken my corridor. I ran into many of our grateful hosts_." Pazu interjected sarcastically.

"_I haven't turned anything up yet either. I'm almost to the south and west wing junction," _Batou said in his turn.

"_Batou, I'm near you. I just entered the southern wing. Meet me at the stairwell. Pazu, Tachikoma, you two search the first floor of the west wing. Batou and I will search the southern wing's first floor." _Finishing her orders, the Major turned of the link and sprinted to the stairwell. About a minute later, as she approached the staircase she saw Batou's hidden outline waiting. Together, with Batou leading the way, they descended the stairs. Stepping onto the last step, Batou activated a trip wire. Clattering, an alarm through out the building rang out.

Hearing the alarm ringing, the leader of the terrorists barked out orders to her operates. All of her men, except for seven she ordered to the west wings basement to secure the bombs. Two of the remaining men she ordered to prepare the trucks. The five remaining men, of which included Saito's tormentor, were to accompany her to the basement to secure the prisoners. Gunfire from Batou and the Major erupted down the corridor towards her and her team. Not being able to use the stairway she desired, she ordered one man to cover their backs as she led the way to the elevator. Glancing back at the invaders, she noticed they had optical camouflage. "Use your smoke grenades. Their cloaked" she barked at her cover men. As told to, the underlings hurled five grenades in the direction of Section 9's agents.

With all the smoke in the hallway, the Major and Batou's silhouette stood out. For that reason, both agents disengaged their camouflage. Simultaneously the opposing teams opened fire upon each other. Catch sight of the fleeing bunch the Major ran toward the three men dodging their barrage of bullets. As she ran, she took out one and Batou shot the remaining two. Leaping over the fallen men, Motoko raced to the elevator. Approaching it, she stopped dead in her tracts and stared at the woman cyborg standing in the middle of the elevator. "Fusako Wako" she exclaimed as the lift doors closed. Snapping back to it, she raised her weapon and opened fire needlessly. The elevator had already descended.

Descending in the elevator, the evil cyborg smiled and thought, "So she is still alive. It looks like I'll be able to get my revenge after all." Chiming, the doors opened and all the occupants hurriedly headed to the holding area. Turning to face the scarred man who beat Saito, she said, "You get your man and take him to the trucks. Leave right away and meet back at our other safe house. I'll follow behind you with the chopper. If you don't see us, do not wait. You know what must be done."

Approaching the cells, the scarred man entered Saito with another guard. Saito lifted his head and glazed intently upon them wondering what was going to happen now. The men walked to him, lifted him off the hook, and dropped him to the floor. Brandishing their weapons towards him, his tormentor ordered him up. Weakly, Saito tried to lift himself up, but had trouble with his limbs tied. Watching this, the two men became impatient and grabbed Saito by the shoulders. They then proceeded to drag him out of the room and down the corridor. As they reached the end, the men paused and looked down to the cells they just came from. Not seeing their boss emerge, the two continued to the trucks.

Meanwhile, the evil cyborg and her remaining men entered Togusa's cell. Noticing he was still conscious, the cruel woman smiled at him. Then tauntingly said to him "You should be happy my boy. Your friends are here." Pausing she watched him lift his head. His eyes widened with hope as he glared at her trying to figure out if it was true. "Don't worry," she continued, "I won't let them take you from me. You're far too valuable to me. That woman that has come for you, I plan on using you against her." Puzzled, Togusa just continued to watch her move around the room.

The men with the terrorist leader drew near to Togusa's legs. They tightly bound them with chains, causing him to wince in pain. Finishing, the men continued with Togusa by unhooking him from the ceiling. Weakened by his ordeal, Togusa plunged to the floor smacking his head hard on the concrete causing his captors to laugh. Clutching him harshly by the shoulders, two of the men began to drag him out of the room behind their female leader with the remaining man bringing up the rear.


	7. Bittersweet reunion

Chapter 7 Bittersweet reunion

Infuriated the other team got away, Batou raced to join the Major at the elevator. Grasping at the doors, he tried in vain to open it. He looked at the Major, who then seized the doors too. Both cyborgs tried with all their force to pull open the doors.

"Its no use Batou, we're wasting time here" regrettably the Major spoke. "Come on, we have to get back to the stairwell."

He turned looking her in the face and nodding in reply. Both agents broke out running back from where they came from. Flying down the stairs, they could hear voices below them. Slowing down their pace, Batou scanned the hallway before emerging from the stairs. Not perceiving any combatants, the two section 9 members headed towards the noise.

"_Major, Major_" the Tachikoma excitedly said. _"I see people emerging from the building."_

"_Tachikoma, where are you_?" she hurriedly asked.

"_I'm with Pazu now. We are still searching the west wing. Pazu and I saw out the window armed men leaving. We managed to take some out, but others climbed into trucks that were under camouflage_. _We're on our way out to stop them. But one truck has already gotten away."_

"_Just do what you have to. Batou and I found another group. I think it's the leader so you are on your own." _The Major finished the order and turned off the link. They were getting close to the voices. At the far end of the darkened hallway, they saw two men dragging another one.

Realizing the dragged man was Saito, Batou yelled out in rage. He screamed, "Hold it you two, or I'll shoot you in the back."

Hearing the angry cyborg, the two men stopped and turned around. Fear filled them as they saw the cyborg pointing their weapons. Both men glanced at each other, looked down at their hostage. The young guard turned to ran as fast he could away from the prisoner and his rescuers. Batou fired upon the fleeing rebel dropping him like a sack of rocks. The scarred guard cowardly hid behind his hostage. Slowly he elevated his weapon and pointed it from Batou to Saito.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot him" he nervously stammered.

"You shoot him and I'll shoot you. Just give up." Batou yelled back.

"I'd rather die than be a prisoner." the scared man replied as he dragged Saito backwards down the hall. He was so preoccupied with the giant cyborg yelling at him, he never saw the Major. She had enacted her optical camouflage again not wanting to be detected. Taking careful aim, she fired her rifle. Blood began to drip between the scarred mans eyes before he fell backwards to the floor.

Immediately Batou ran to his injured friend. Grabbing his large knife from his right boot, he cut the rope around Saito's ankles. Noticing the chains around his partner's wrists, Batou jammed the blade into the lock. He twisted his dagger until the tiny lock gave, releasing the chains. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, he helped his friend roll from his stomach to his back.

"It's good to see you big guy. Did you get Togusa yet?" weakly asked the happy Saito as he rubbed his bleeding wrists.

"You've seen Togusa; do you know where he was being held?" Batou hastily asked as the Major approached.

Slowly, Saito raised his hand and pointed down the hallway faintly saying, "Down there and take the first left. Then take the first right. That should be the hall they had us in."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Motoko asked while handing Saito a handgun.

"Ya, go ahead. You guys have to get Togusa. He was in bad shape when I saw him." he replied breathing in heavily with risen spirits. As he finished, the two cyborgs turned and ran using the directions he gave.

As they neared the cells where their friends were once held, the area was too quiet. The cells were already empty.

"Come on" she told Batou motioning with her rifle. "They had to have gone this way. There's an area up ahead that could be used as a hanger."

Batou followed her towards the end of the hall taking the first left. Reaching a large open room, they stopped. Both studied the area for their prey. Motoko noticed the squad holding Togusa first. They were at the opposite end loading onto a helicopter. She began running towards them with Batou on her heals. As they drew near, one of the guards detected the agents and initiated a spray of bullets. Batou leapt for cover under an abandoned truck. The Major continued to race towards them evading the bullets. Backing her up from his location, Batou carefully took aim and fired back.

The one guard not on the helicopter dropped dead before climbing aboard. With all remaining team members, the female cyborg told the waiting pilot to take off. She grabbed Togusa and dragged him to the open hatch using him as a shield. As Batou saw his friend, he instantaneously stopped firing. Motoko kept running trying to catch the elevating copter. She halted ten feet from it when she glanced at the leader holding a handgun to Togusa's temple.

"Don't come any closer," the evil cyborg screamed out to the Major. "I'll shoot him right in the head if I see either of you move. You my dear especially know I am capable of it." As the copter rose, Fusako turned her gun towards the Major and began to discharge it. Avoiding the rounds, Motoko slid for cover.

With the enemies out of reach and not wanting to shoot it down with Togusa on board, the Major used the mind link to the Tachikoma. "_Can you reach the helicopter that just took off? Its heading your way and rising fast?" _

"_Sorry Major, Pazu was hit again and I am taking care of the last truck of insurgents. On a positive note, only two trucks got away, we stopped the remaining three. Most are beginning to surrender to me_." the think tank replied a little too enthusiastically.

Upset, Batou ran towards the Major where the helicopter had once been. He stopped even with Motoko and stared up at the vanishing copter. "I failed him again. He needed my help and I botched it up" Batou cried out as he fell to his knees. Slamming his fists to the pavement, he began to cry.

Trying to lift his spirits, the Major calmly stated, "We will find him and those bombs. The others have a few prisoners. We'll get what we need from them." She then added in a humorous voice, "I never knew you could cry with those silver eyes"

Listening to her, he stopped crashing his fists and looked at her. As he tried to get up, she lent him a hand pulling him to his feet. Disappointed, they somberly walked to where they left their rescued friend. When the reached Saito, he was still laying in the same spot they left him. Helping him to his feet, they headed for the west wing. While passing the dead guards, Saito halted and looked down at his former abuser. Shifting his weight to his left leg, he rapidly kicked the deceased scarred man. The kicks stopped only as Saito lost his balance, falling into the wall.

"Did you get Togusa?" he asked, his voice already sounding stronger.

To sadden by the incident, Batou just kept walking. The Major took it upon herself to answer no as she supported her colleague off the wall and helped him walk. Slowly they walked to where the others were.

Reaching the west wing, the Major and her partners found Pazu lying in the hallway near docking bay doors. Batou walked up to him and lightly slapped him on his right shoulder. Startled, Pazu jerked up and yelled, "What the hell did you do that for. You could have said something." Seeing Saito, his demeanor changed and he kindly said, "Good to see you're alright Saito. You were giving us a worry."

"Thanks, I've seen better days." the sniper dimly joked back. "Anyone bring me some clothes by chance?"

"Oh, oh, you could take some from the guys we captured." the think tank cried out excitedly as it entered the building. "Major" it continued in a calmer voice, "I tied up all of the hostages and secured the trucks."

"Good work Tachikoma" she congratulated the happy tank.

Setting Saito next to Pazu, the Major headed for the exit. "Batou, come with me and help interrogate the detainees. You ask about Togusa, I'll find out about the bombs. Tachikoma, go and disarm the neural link jamming device." As she drew near the prisoners, she chose her first victim. It was the youngest man in the bunch. He, she concluded, should be the easiest to crack. Motoko did not even bother to talk to the man as she approached. Seeing her draw near, the man began to quiver with fear. Slowly, she bent down over him, drew out her cyber plug, and plunged it into the man's cyber brain. As Motoko hacked her prey, Batou selected his own target.

After Observing what the female cyborg was doing to their comrade, the prisoners just glared at enormous male cyborg. As Batou walked to an older operate, the prisoner struggled to be free of his bonds. The face Batou was wearing conveyed his anger and hostility he felt for the men. Snatching his victim, Batou pulled him to his feet and jacked into his cyber brain. Batou was not going to by nice like the Major; he craved his victim to feel the assault upon his brain. Quickly, both members of Section 9 found the information they desired. Batou unplugged from the man and threw him to the ground. On the other side of the group, Motoko, slowly unplugged herself and rose, walking to rejoin her team.

Checking to see if the interference was gone, the Major tried to contact Aramaki. "_Chief, can you read me_?" she asked with hesitation. Surprise took her when she heard her boss replying in her mind.

"_Go ahead Major. I'm glad to hear your voice,_" he simply stated.

"We got Saito back, but the bombs weren't here. They also took Togusa with then. We need you to send reinforcements to help handle the prisoners we captured. It looks like the group isn't as loyal as it was in the past. Most of the members we have here are extremely young." She paused, and then went on, "the tiltrotor and a Tachikoma were destroyed. We need a lift out of here. Plus, Pazu and Saito are badly wounded."

"I'll send a helicopter for you. Just want until the Thai authorities arrive. While you wait, hack into the remaining prisoners." As soon as the Chief finished with the Major, he took out his cell phone and proceeded to make the necessary phone calls.


	8. Disarming Situation

Chapter 8 Disarming Situation

Sitting at the table in the rundown old mansion, the Chief wanted for his able members to arrive. Motoko walked in followed by Batou. Then as the boss opened his mouth to begin, Pazu walked inside and sat at the table. The Chief stared at him until someone else entering the room grabbed his attention. Slowly Saito walked into the dining room and sat next to Pazu.

Knowing Aramaki was upset by the dumbfounded way he looked at the two injured men, Saito calmly spoke. "I know you don't think Pazu and I are ready for duty, but we have to what is going on."

"Very well you may attend the debriefing, but you two are not to go into the field whatsoever. Saito, you are not to leave this building" Aramaki firmly stated. Then he continued with a more gentle voice, "From what the Major and Batou have hacked from the all of the prisoners, the bombs were never at the toy factory. We were lucky that Saito was there and we got him back. According to the new Intel, the bombs are at an old compound in eastern Thailand on the border with Cambodia. The assault team will only comprise of the Major, Batou, and the remaining Tachikoma. Ishikawa and Boma will not make it here in time. We have to move quickly. The terrorists know were on to them and may act out. The Thai government is giving us 24 hours to handle the situation before they move in."

Aramaki went on explaining to the team what actions were going to be taken by the two able agents to acquire the bombs. Subsequently, when he finished revealing the plan for attack, he somberly added, "It is unknown if Togusa will be with them. We can only assume that the leader, Fusako Wako will go there with him. From what the prisoners have told us, she does not always personally direct them. For now, we will act, as she will be there. Major, have you dealt with this individual before?"

"As a member, I never personally met the woman. But I remember the name. Orders would come in from her through communiqués," she answered.

"Sir, I would like to request that I at least fly the helicopter. I maybe injured, but I'd still fly better than anyone else you could assign." Pazu stated matter a factly.

"I'll allow it, only because I know you'd find some other way to get there. However, you must swear not to leave the aircraft." Aramaki replied as he stared intently at Pazu.

After the debriefing, Saito tried to rise from the table. As he added weight to his legs, they gave out on him. Falling hard on to the table, the team rushed to his side. Embarrassed, he waved his hands up, motioning for them to back off. Stubbornly, he tried to get up again, this time accomplishing it. With him succeeding, the team's spirits rose.

Within two minutes, Batou, the Major, and the Tachikoma boarded the helicopter piloted by Pazu. Each member received multiple weapons and fresh ammo. Even Pazu carried more than two guns. Before the hatch closed, Pazu began lift off. All on board realized how time was against them. They had to find the bombs before they moved into Japan.

Twenty minutes was all it took Pazu to reach the dilapidated complex. Not wanting to alert the enemy to their presence like the last time, the assault team dropped out of the helicopter about a quarter mile away. Unfortunately, Pazu could not land do to too many trees. Over the mind link, he informed his team, "Major, I have to land about a mile northwest of here."

"Alright, stay ready; we may need a quick evac." Motoko stated as she and her squad sprinted to the complex. Mere moments were all it took for the team to reach the buildings. Careful not to set off the alarms, the three easily jumped the sixteen-foot fence surrounding the place. Following what the guards told the Major, the team silently made their way to the northern most out building. The shelter had one entrance, with two guards watching the door. Batou, while cloaked with the optical camouflage, snuck up to the guards. He slit the first sentry's neck and dropped him before the second one realized anything was wrong. Then he hurled the knife into the remaining guard's neck killing him immediately.

Opening the door, Batou saw a flight of stairs leading down into complete darkness. "Damn, it looks like it goes down for miles" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, its only five stories down according to the detainees," Motoko serenely said as she passed Batou. Elegantly she dashed down the extensive stairway instructing, "Tachikoma, stay topside and watch our backs."

"Yes Ma'am" the blue tank retorted waving its limb to its head in a salute.

Slowing as they reached the bottom of the dark room, the Major scanned the opening area and noted that no one was around. Both agents then deactivated their camouflage. The underground bunker resembled a poorly lit factory. It was mostly open space with machines and equipment scattered around. Crosswalks hung from the ceiling allowing access to the tops of the taller machinery. As she and Batou entered, not a sound could be heard. Their foot steps echoed between the equipment as they progressively inspected the bunker. "They really are hurting for members," she said aloud. Then thought to herself. "No members, yet they have enormous facilities. Something is peculiar about this place."

"Hey Major, you find this kinda strange. There's no one here," Batou asked in a perplexed tone. "Didn't those men we capture say this was their main base of operations?" No sooner did the words come out, than a bullet ricochet between the machinery to the right of him. He shot into action calculating were the bullet disembarked. On the catwalk above him to his left, a sole guard was taking better aim for him this time. Realizing he was the target, Batou jumped to the floor while shooting at his assailant. The man hit in the chest with such force, stumbled backwards falling over the safety bars to the ground below. Not wanting to lose the Major, she never bothered to stop; Batou pulled himself up and darted after her.

Continuing to search the factory, the Major approached the far side. Along the wall, was an open door. Walking into what appeared to be the main office; Motoko lowered her weapon to her side. The tiny room was vacant except for two large metallic objects. As she approached, it was obvious that these were two of the nuclear bombs by the marking on the side of the canisters. Staring down at the first bomb, the Major noticed a package attached. Carefully picking it up, she untied it from the warhead. The parcel, neatly wrapped with a note taped to the top. The note contained one word, "Motoko."

"What do you have?" Batou asked as he entered the room. He was amazed how the Major was standing lock still staring at a tiny present.

"I don't know. But its addressed to me" she softly said. Then she asked "Should I open it?"

"Go ahead while I dismantle the bombs. It'll give you something to do," he said almost teasingly. Watching her, he walked to the first bomb and began to disassemble it. Wanting to see what was in the box, he kept raising his eyes to watch his partner. He moved to each bomb and disengaged the fuses. Next, he moved back to the first bomb to deal with the nuclear devices.

Delicately, Motoko moved her fingers around the whole package. She felt for wires and devices that might go off when removing the paper. Not detecting any, she tenderly ripped the tape and lifted the paper on two sides. Then she ripped the bottom tape and removed the paper. Curiosity peaking, she flipped off the cover and looked inside. One item was contained inside. Picking up the thing, she observed it was a data disc from a video recorder. After showing it to Batou, she slipped it into her pocket. Batou finished his first bomb by removing the plutonium and placing in a special satchel he carried. With the first bomb completed, he sauntered to the second one and removed its plutonium too.

They then proceeded to leave the room. For most of the way back to the stairs, they encountered no one. Just as the two thought they were in the clear, they came under fire. Six armed guards with their rifles pointing at them stood between them and the stairway.

Rushing into action, the two agents quickly fired upon the guards as they move forward. Three of the men fell right away, the remaining dove for cover in the stairwell. To protect themselves, Motoko and Batou hid behind the closest piece of equipment. Removing a grenade from his belt, Batou hurled into the stairway. As it landed, a flash of light followed by are roar indicated the bomb blew. Silence rang through out the complex as the section9 members waited for signs of life. When none of the guards returned fire, Motoko stepped out. She gallantly walked to the stairs and kicked the guards looking for life. After no one moved, she waved Batou over and leaped up to the sixth step. As Batou neared the stairs, he noted the amount of damage his grenade caused. Most of the bodies' limbs were blown off or eschewed in bizarre angles. In addition, the first five stairs were destroyed. He too jumped the stairs and ran after his leader to the outside world.

Reaching the outside, the Major paused and looked for the Tachikoma. She didn't have far to look for decloaking right in from of her was the blue think tank. It was so happy to see her; it jumped around like a little puppy. "Major, Mr. Batou, I am so glad you are back. I have been so worried. Plus, it was boring waiting out here for you." it excitedly called out.

Not wanting to see more guards, the three of them headed back the way they came. Again, they easily hopped the fence and hiked to where Pazu said he'd be waiting. In a hurry, they dashed the mile as if it was ten feet. Within a few minutes, they climbed aboard the waiting helicopter. With everyone on board, Pazu took off and headed back to their Thai headquarters.

Wondering about her gift, the Major brought it out of her pocket and examined it. Motoko extended her cyber brain plug and jacked into it. Right away, she saw the recording. Batou wanting to see too, but play it safe, plugged into the Major and the think tank instead of the device. Appearing was the female cyborg that held Togusa captive. Motoko identified her before as Fusako Wako, leader of Nihon Sekigun. The woman then began to give her speech.


	9. Lure Fishing

Chapter 9 Lure fishing

Flying back to their foreign command center, Pazu glanced back at his passengers. They had attached themselves to the device the Major had found. Thinking to himself, he wondered what they had encountered. It was not like them not to inform him of their actions.

Unaware of what was going on inside the helicopter, Motoko and Batou paid complete attention to the recording. They notice that pictured was the female cyborg standing in the middle of the office they acquired the device. Lying on the floor, curled in a fetal position in front of the cruel woman was Togusa. His hands bound to his feet with his knees in his face, his back towards his guard. The cyborg looked down at her prisoner, and then raised her head to deliver her address.

"Greetings Motoko." the leader harshly said. "I am so delighted to know you and Section 9 were assigned to attempt to capture me. It was so nice of your agent here to tell me all about you and your team." She paused and looked down at unresponsive Togusa. She gave him a kick in the back causing him to moan and began to continue her speech. "I want to thank you for using your time to search for the dummy bombs. As you listen to this message, the real bomb is entering Japan. From your friend, I know what you wanted to accomplish." Then her voice changed, sternly she added, "You have failed. Your precious government and figurative monarchy are going to be destroyed." Changing her voice to a kinder, friendlier tone, she continued, "I will give you a chance to liberate your friend. Motoko, you are to meet me at the coordinates given within this message at 6 am. Trade yourself for him, and I'll let him go." Then the message ended.

Perplexed, Batou disengaged himself from the Tachikoma and the Major and stared at her. She too unplugged herself and looked at her silver watch. Then he asked, "This nut acts like she knows you. I thought you said you never met?"

She simply replied, "I hadn't met her. She must know I am the one who brought down one of her cells."

Hearing his friends talking, Pazu chimed in, "What's happening."

"Just take us back. I must talk to the Chief."

Joining Aramaki and Saito in the dining room, the returning team sat down. The Major then began to recount the mission. "Batou and I found two of the three bombs. He dismantled them and brought back the Plutonium. Unfortunately, hardly anyone was there." She paused and handed Aramaki the gift from Fusako. "This was left behind for me. It's from the leader, who has Togusa. On it, she states that the last bomb has entered Japan. Plus, she wants me to trade myself for Togusa."

"Major, what is your opinion of this situation?"

"Our only lead is the coordinates she gave me for the trade. None of the prisoners know her current location. I don't think we have much of a choice in the situation. I have to go to Japan and do as she says, for now." Motoko coolly replied.

"Very well, we'll all go back home. What is the timeframe we have?"

"She wants to meet at 6 am, four hours from now," she answered.

"We must get going, it'll take us three hours to fly back to Japan," Batou bellowed out.

Pulling out his cell phone, Aramaki made a calla and briefly talked to an unknown party. Finishing the call, he bluntly said, "A jet will be waiting for us at the airport. Pazu, get the chopper ready. We leave in five minutes." Everyone proceeded to leave the room and made ready for their flight home.

Three hours later, the team disembarked the plane. Boma and Ishikawa were waiting for them with a limo. Driving everyone back to their main headquarters, the two men were filled in on the current state of affairs. Aramaki then went on devising a plan of attack.

"In order not to be detected, only two Tachikomas and Batou will accompany the Major to the river dockyard. I believe that this woman has prepared for a full team assault. With luck, we may be able to surprise her. Ishikawa, Boma, I want the two of you to be ready in the Tachikomas incase they need you. Cloaking yourselves, you're set up about a half mile from the set location. Batou, you and a Tachikoma will have to gain access to one of the roofs around the docks. To make the deadline, you will have to immediately arm yourselves and leave. Remember, you are not going just to save Togusa, your first priority is still acquiring that bomb." Noticing the car pulling into the parking garage, Aramaki concluded his orders.

The squad proceeded to the arsenal of weapons section9 housed. The Major grabbed an automatic rifle and strapped on a utility belt that held a side arm, two knives, rope, and grenades. She also packed extra ammo. Batou snatched the same as the Major, but also his standard big gun. Boma and Ishikawa did the same as the Major. Once loaded with weapons, the four members loaded into their think tanks and sped off to the docks.

As they approached their final destination, everyone except for the Major activated the their optical camouflage. Then, Boma and Ishikawa separated and headed to their advantage points. Gallantly, the Major rode into the abandoned dockyard and stopped the Tachikoma to jump out. Simultaneously, Batou and his think tank took point to search the area. Regrettably, the area comprised of buildings that were unfavorably built. The area consisted of dilapidated buildings that would not hide an organization like Nihon Sekigon. As Batou scanned the building, he uncovered nothing.

While the Major patiently waited for her rendezvous, she asked her team, "_Anyone see anything_?"

Ishikawa, on top of a high rise across the river replied first, "_Nothing out of the ordinary here_."

"_Same here_" Boma simply said from a vacant freighter.

"_Nothing also Major_" the Tachikomas said in unison.

"_I got nothing too_." Batou heatedly exclaimed. "_Do you think this Bitch set you up_?"

"_The Chief thought of that, that's why Pazu is investigating ways the bomb could have been smuggled in_," she countered back. _"I don't think this is a set up. It seems that this woman has something personal against me. She used my personal name alone, and directed her message …" _Ending her statement before finishing, the Major gave her attention to a massive yacht advancing upon the docks. "_Boys, I think we have company,_" she teasingly said.

As the eight story ship moored, Fusako stood on the top deck with the bridge behind her, ordering her crew of twelve. Following her directions, the men, two of which were cyborg, tied the ship to the crumbling dock. Glancing around, the woman saw the Major advance to the ship. "Hold it" she exclaimed to Motoko. "Were is you Tachikoma and friends?"

"I did as you said," Motoko smoothly answered.

"Very well, then you won't mind my men scanning the area." As the evil cyborg spoke, two armored suits departed a room two floors below her.

Witnessing the woman's backup, Batou quickly ordered his Tachikoma into the nearest building. Taking cover in an old storage house, he hoped the place had lead walls. It did not take him long to get his answer. Outside, he heard the suits pass by his hiding place. Nothing happened, the enemy passed him by. Thankful, both Batou and the blue tank let out a sigh of relief. Then Batou left his pod to follow the armored suits.

"We got nothing," a suit yelled to his leader.

"I am amazed a person like you listened. Since you held true, I will give you what you want." Then Fusako turned and waved her hand motioning for someone inside the top cabin. A large male cyborg sauntered out dragging his hostage.

Still unable to walk, Togusa rested his weight upon the cyborg's grip. His body hung lifeless, feet scrapping the floor behind him. As they left the dark cabin, Togusa, squinting his eyes trying to adjust them to the rising sun's rays. He noticed he was high on a ship with a large deck below him. Looking in front of him, he then saw his wicked tormentor. Not wanting to go near her, he began to struggle in the cyborg's tight grip.

"Oh look my dear," Fusako callously said to the Major," He woke up just for you. Now, if you want me to release him, drop your weapons and come aboard."

Carefully lowering her rifle to the ground, Motoko observed one of the armored suits approaching her. Then she unfastened her belt and placed it over her rifle. Boldly, she walked towards the ship. Then she linked with Batou and asked "_Batou, do you think you can take care of the two armored suits?"_

"_I think so, but it's gonna make a whole lot of noise_" he replied in a mischievously tone.

"_Do it when I take my first step on to the ship_" she ordered back. "_Tachikoma, you take care of the men_."

Lifting his large gun, he took aim on the armored suit furthest from the Major. Just as she took her step aboard, Batou fired his weapon and nailed the suit in the head. His direct hit bashed the head clear off the shoulders dropping it dead in its tracks. Without watching his first victim, he quickly took aim upon the suit near the Major. As it raced towards Batou's direction, it released a spray of bullets. Not concerned, Batou again fired his immense shoulder gun. Missing the head, his shot landed square in the chest, knocking the enemy backwards. Not failing to take his chance, Batou rushed to the toppled armored suit and began to fire multiple times into the chest cavity until it cracked. He next fired three more shots into the cracks killing its occupant.

As Batou began his attack, the two Tachikomas began to fire upon the men posted around the ship. They hopped from one location to the next, trying to hit all of their prey.

Knowing when Batou would begin his attack with her first step onto the ship, the Major prepared herself to leap to the top deck and the waiting opponent. As she heard gunfire, she leapt as hard she could and reached her destination.

Ready for an attack, the evil cyborg was not surprised as her armored suits took fire. Immediately, she grabbed a hold of Togusa and held him as a shield. She then spat out to her lackey, "Don't shoot her yet, I have something special planned for her." As the Major landed mere feet away, Fusako calmly said, "Stay put, or your friend will take a nasty little tumble to the main deck."

"What do you want?" Motoko asked in a composed voice.

"It figures you don't remember. You are the one solely responsible for my brother's death," she shrieked in response. In a depressed voice she continued, "He was the leader of the cell you destroyed. Because of you, he's dead."

Raising her hands to her hips, Motoko cocked her head and shrewdly stated, "That's why you wanted me. Give me a break; your idiot brother blew my cover by discovering my communications. He killed himself by driving off a road trying to flee from me. He as much killed himself than I did."

Expecting an apology rather than criticism over her dead brother, Fusako became infuriated. She wanted to kill the other cyborg with all her heart. Then realizing her shield meant a lot to the other woman, Fusako pushed him over the railing. As she pushed, she began to turn and run for cover into the ship.

Seeing Togusa go over the rail, Motoko lunged trying to reach him. Narrowly missing him, she watched as he struck the deck below. Togusa landed on his right shoulder first. His head snapped into the ground knocking him unconscious. Failing her friend, the Major turned to run after the other cyborg. Blocking her way, Togusa's former guard charged her. At once, the Major, swung her right leg around and kicked the man in the face throwing him into the wall. Next, she grabbed his gun and punched him until he lay lifeless. Losing her prey, Motoko sprinted after Fusako.

As Batou watched the Major, he saw with horror his friend fall. His heart breaking, he stood planted to the ground in shock. Only hearing his comrade's body slam on the deck, did he begin to move. Running with all he had, Batou dashed to his friend's motionless form. Afraid to touch him, but needing to know his condition, Batou carefully moved Togusa. Lifting his friend's arms he cut them free from each other, he then tried to find a pulse. Not feeling one, he noticed the arm fractured in at least two positions. Slowly, Batou moved his large fingers to the man's neck and searched. Faint, but there, Batou found a pulse.

Nearby, the Tachikomas shot the two remaining guards. Those men were full cyborg and proved to be hard to kill. The think tanks had to use each other as bait to trick the men out. While one turned off the camaflague, the other would shoot the enemy in the back of the head. Looking around for more opponents, they saw Batou leaning over Togusa. Quickly, they rolled over to their team members.

"Mr. Batou, is Togusa alright?" the natural oiled think tank asked concerned.

"No, no he's not. We have to get him to a hospital right away." he replied in a depressed voice. "_Chief_" he said over the cyber link, "_we got Togusa. He's in real bad shape; can you send an emergency helicopter here?"_

"_Yes, I'll call immediately_" the Chief replied, then asked, "_did you find the bomb_?"

Angry the boss seemed more concerned for the bomb than Togusa, Batou angrily retorted, "_No Major is handling that_." He then disconnected himself from Aramaki.

Not paying attention as she hastily ran, Fusako ran down a dead end hallway leading to crew quarters. Not wanting to be seen by her pursuer, the cruel woman dashed into a bedroom and locked the wooden door. Walking to the opposite wall, she opened the porthole. Examining the tiny window, she thought of squeezing through it. Deciding she wouldn't fit, she began to pace the room while to thought.

Listening to the other woman's footsteps, Motoko could tell she was catching up. All of a sudden, the noise stopped. Cautiously scanning the area, the Major assumed the other cyborg fled into a bedroom. Kicking in a door at a time, the Major inspected each room until she happened on to the locked door. Needing more effort than the first kick, Motoko hit the door with all her strength. Catching sight of the terrified cyborg, the Major happily walked in.

"Here I thought you would have been more concerned about your friend" the scared woman spat out as Motoko approached her.

"My first objective is to find the nuclear bomb you have, and then I get to follow my heart," she simply said in reply.

"Well I won't tell you" Fusako retorted.

Gracefully the Major rushed the other cyborg and forced her in one swift movement to the ground. Pinning her captive on her stomach with both hands behind her, the Major grabbed her cyber plug and jacked into her prisoner. With slight difficulty hacking the barrier around Fusako's ghost, the Major gained access to all the woman's knowledge. Probing for the last bomb's location, she quickly found it and relayed it through the cyber link to Boma and Ishikawa. "_The last bomb is in an unguarded, light yellow sedan. It's parked in the state capitols parking garage. The bomb is set to go off in less than an hour from now_."

"_We'll get to it Major_" Ishikawa responded as he and Boma took off for the location.

Disconnecting from her captive, Motoko stood upon the woman's back. Hidden under her jacket, she removed her handcuffs and locked them around her prisoners wrists. The Major, then pulled the cyborg to her feet and marched her out to the open deck. As they descended to the main floor, both heard a helicopter and looked at it. The craft was landing right onto the open first floor deck. Batou was near it waving his hands and motioning for the paramedics on board to hurry to his friend.

Quickly, the paramedics strapped Togusa to the gurney and loaded him onto the aircraft. Noticing room for an extra person, Batou pushed his way on board and sat next to his injured friend. The Major, meanwhile loaded her prisoner into the Tachikoma pod before entering one herself.


	10. Jovial Endings

Chapter 10 Jovial Endings

As the helicopter landed, the team of doctors rushed to its side. They were told that their new patient was in critical case and unresponsive. Upon seeing their subject, the whole team paused with shock. All were amazed that this man was still alive with the way he looked. The man appeared as if he was put through a meat grinder and hung out for wild animals to eat. His friend exiting along side their patient, all stared at the massive cyborg. Seeing him, they rushed to the injured man and began doing their jobs.

Batou accompanied his colleague down to the operating room. There, the nurses stopped him and refused to allow him access. Not wanting to leave, he slowly found his way to the sitting room. Within ten minutes, Aramaki arrived bringing with him a limping Pazu pushing Saito in a wheelchair. Batou glared at his boss as he took a seat across from him. His anger over the disregard the Chief showed Togusa still burned in his heart. His glare was only broken five minutes later when Togusa's wife entered the waiting room.

Her face, red from crying, scanned the room and saw her husband's friends. She rushed towards Aramaki, who rose upon seeing her enter. Falling into his grasp, she began to cry hard into his shoulder.

"There, there, he'll pull through it. He's a fighter." Aramaki whispered into her ear trying to calm her. "Now sit down." he pulled her off his shoulder and slowly led her to a chair. Then he asked, "Where are the children?"

Patting her eyes and sniffling, she replied, "My sister was over when you called. I just started crying and ran out to drive here." Her eyes stared out at nothing in front of her. She took a deep breathe and went on, "I need to call her. I never said what was wrong."

"I'll do it, you sit here and wait for news about your husband," Aramaki said in a concerned tone.

Watching their boss leave the room, the men grew anxious. None of them knew what to say to comfort the crying woman. Fortunately, Aramaki returned within minutes, breaking the silence. The five people sat alone in the large waiting room. Still before rush hour, no major accidents have taken place.

Thirty minutes of waiting, Batou became impatient. Rising from his seat and began to pace the room with his hands behind his back. He ambled from end to end, the group watched him. Stopping him in his tracks, Boma and Ishikawa entered. Slowly they walked over to Togusa's wife and paid their respects and asked what the news was. As the two new visitors sat down, the Major entered. Like the others she walked to the wife and paid her respects. Then Motoko looked at her boss while sitting down next to him.

"_Fusako has been imprisoned. I did learn before I dropped her off, that those onboard the ship were all that remained of the terrorist cell." _After a long pause, she asked in a more somber voice, "_How is he doing_?"

"_No word yet. All we know is that he is in surgery,_" Aramaki gravely stated.

What seemed like days, the hours passed. Concerned about Togusa, the party all waited for news of his condition. After four hours in surgery, a doctor emerged to speak with them.

"We've managed to stop the internal bleeding and set his bones, but his has lost a lot of blood. We considered transferring him into a shell, but he has a living will stating he does not desire to become a cyborg. All we can do now is sit and wait. The rest is up to him. He'll be moved to the ICU in thirty minutes. Then you all can go see him" After finishing, the doctor somberly turned and walked away.

Hearing the news, Togusa's wife began to cry again. She raised her shaking hands to her face, trying to hide the fact. The Major then rose and handed the crying woman a tissue for her eyes. Watching the Major walk around, Ishikawa and Boma also got up. Instead of pacing the room, they walked out. Taking that as a cue, Pazu pushed Saito after them. Aware of her men leaving, Motoko headed out also.

Allowed to visit Togusa, the remaining visitors headed for his room. Gazing at him through the windows, the group hesitated before entering. Tubes ran in and out of him. All his limbs were wrapped or had casts upon them. His head partially shaved on the right side, with an extensive stitch running from the back of his ear to his temple. Even his face was so badly swollen, he did not look like Togusa.

As his wife approached, she wanted to kiss and hug him all over. But upon observing his wounds, she feared to even breathe on him. Distressed by her husband's appearance, she turned and raced out of the room. Aramaki looked at Batou before turning after the wife.

Left alone with his friend, Batou pulled the seat next to the bed. He sat down and looked over all of the injuries. Letting out a large sigh, Batou lowered his head into his hands. A wave of immense guilt passed over him. It was his fault Togusa was here, he thought. He did not do his job to protect his buddies. Quietly, Batou sat there shameful of the actions he took through the mission.

Slowly opening the door, Aramaki escorted the wife to Togusa's bedside. Gently he sat her down on the edge of the bed. As she looked at her husband, she began to tremble. Noticing her shake, the Chief remained by her and place his hands on her shoulders. Not wanting to see her, Batou rose and headed for the door.

"Don't leave on my account" she tearfully said. "I know he's happy you're here. He told me how good friends you have become."

Listening to her, Batou turned around and retook his seat.

After being in a coma for fifteen days, Togusa showed signs of life. He began to flutter his eyes, and slide his unbroken fingers. On the twenty-first day, he finally opened his eyes. Luckily, his wife was next to him when he became conscious. Overjoyed at seeing his eyes open, his wife kissed him repeatedly on his bruised face.

A day later, Togusa was with it enough to have more visitors. The doctors had said he was too groggy to have company. The Chief and Major arriving together were his first visitors of the day. As they entered his room, he weakly tried to give them a smile. Still unable to say much, if anything, he just watched his friends sit down. Aramaki spoke first and told him about what happened with the case. Then the Major, filled him in on other things going on between the team, including how Saito and Pazu were doing.

After the first two left, Batou walked in. He had waited outside and down the hall not wanting to be seen by his superiors. Togusa's eyes light up as his best friend pulled a chair close to the bed. When Batou said nothing, and would not look at Togusa, he became upset.

"Its good to see you big guy" Togusa said in barely a whisper. His voice straining, he hoped his friend would open up and talk.

Without looking at his buddy, Batou quietly said, "I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here."

Puzzled, Togusa just stared. He wanted to comfort his large friend, but couldn't move or speak. Luckily, Batou raised his head and looked at Togusa. Seeing his friends glassy eyes, he thought he saw sympathy.

Straining his voice again Togusa said "I don't blame you…" but his voice gave out before he could finish.

The two friends sat in silence for awhile. Batou started to relax around his friend, who had fallen asleep. After thirty minutes, Togusa's wife entered the room. Not wanting to be there with her and her sleeping husband, Batou left.

For twelve weeks, Togusa was in the hospital. His injuries were so extensive, he had to learn to move again and retrain all of his muscles. Even upon release, he still needed the aid of the wheelchair. Batou had volunteered to bring him home from the hospital. His wife was to busy at home getting the surprise party ready. He had visitors in the hospital, but as time went by, they became less frequent. Only his wife and Batou remained the most constant visitors.

Upon entering his house, Togusa was startled by all his friends and colleagues. Men he hadn't seen in years from the police force were there to greet him and welcome him home. He was so happy to be home and with his friends and family supporting his recovery.


End file.
